habbo_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor
The X Factor, formerly known as HBXFUK, is a franchise on Habbo Retros, owned by Matt Rogan, with a 1 million credit prize (100,000 in Series 1-3, 500,000 in Series 4, 250,000 in Series 5 and 6) and a judge spot on the subsequent season. The show was created on the 22nd April 2013, and has so far had many successful series', the most recent in August 2017 (Series 9). Judges & Hosts History Series 1 (2013) The first series was hosted by socialites Matt Rogan and Lewis Dawson, The Voice UK runner up Nicki Leah, and Xtina tribute artist and custom Kieayna. The series was hosted by one of Habbo's biggest artists, Didcot. The winner, Tia Crawford, released her single Scream 'n' Shout featuring her mentor, Nicki. Crawford was succeeded by runner up SuperBoyz, mentored by Rogan, who attained 41% of the votes to win, whereas Crawford had the remaining 59%. The third-place was won by Ability, a group mentored by Dawson. Series 2 (February 2014) Rogan and Leah returned to judge the series, whereas Xtina decided to focus on her tribute career and Didcot returning to Habbo to host the Australian counterpart. Dawson moved to fill the host spot, with The Voice UK winner Kayla O'Neill and socialite Uniqua Spears joining the panel. The series was won by Hanna Svensson, mentored by Rogan, with Joey Milano, mentored by O'Neill, as the runner-up and the group Ethnicity, mentored by Uniqua, coming in third place. Svensson won the vote by 47.1%. Series 3 (November 2014) Prior to the series, Rogan confirmed he would be the only judge returning, with a brand new line-up. The line-up was later revealed to be socialite Tasmin Dixon, agency mogul Otis and a Cher Lloyd '''tribute. Socialite '''Michael Lawley '''was also revealed to be joining the series. The series was won by '''Amelia Rixos, who later went on to be known as the international artist Gian Vezza '''with many subsequent singles, albums and hits. The series runner up was '''Steven Demarco, mentored by Dixon. Series 4 (June 2015) After going on a 6-month hiatus, the show was revealed to undergo a massive change. Rogan announced that he would feature in each show until Series 8, where he would reconsider his position. The show was announced to be signing rapper Vivas, and artists Andre Chanel '''& '''Lia Carter to the show. It was then later announced that elitist radio DJ Apple '''would be joining the show. The show was won by '''Ambitchous, who is currently well known for fashion and events. The runner up for the series was jl1, mentored by Vivas, and the third placing artist was LeighMaeRobinson, mentored by Rogan. Series 5 (November 2015) Prior to the series beginning, Vivas announced that he would stay on for Series 5 and possibly return for Series 7, however both Carter and Chanel announced they would be leaving. A few days before the season premiere, it was revealed that elitist artists Count Amor and Greeted would be joining the panel. It was also announced that Apple was promoted to Executive Producer along with Rogan, and would retain his position as host. During the auditions, Vivas was unable to attend one of the dates, due to a prior commitment, triggering Dan Rey to step in as a guest judge. At the Live Final, Count Amor was unable to attend due to illness, thus she failed to appear. The series was won by the group Flawl3ss, who had a hit-tour in February 2016 as well as Sam going solo. The runner up Micki, mentored by Vivas,' '''is also notable as she has released singles, platinum albums and went on to host The X Factor's eighth series. The third placing artist was an '''Ariana Grande tribute', who was mentored by Greeted. Series 6 (May 2016) The series was announced to begin in May in March 2016, although originally planned to coincide with the third year anniversary of the show. Rogan and Apple retained their original positions and were joined by socialite Jess Woods, artist Sabi Grade as well as artist and socialite Viola. The series began on the 16th May. For the majority of the auditions stages, Woods was absent due to her pregnancy. The panel continued with the help of Dan Rey Matt mentored The Overs, Jess mentored The Girls, Viola mentored The Groups and Sabi mentored The Boys. The series was won by donatella, commonly known as rashonda, and the runner up was announced as''' Mavvy', both mentored by Rogan. The third placed artist was '''Claire Woods', mentored by Jess Woods.' '''At the end of the series, '''Grande and Viola' announced they were not returning. Series 7 The seventh series of X Factor has been confirmed to air later in 2016. After issues with Rogan outside of the show, the panel was altered slightly. Woods and Rogan both confirmed they would be returning on their twitters, and Apple was confirmed as the host on the first day of auditions. Regular guest panellist and talent moghul Dan Rey was confirmed to be joining full-time, as well as the lineup being completed by tribute artist Jess Glynne. The series was eventually won by Acidica, who was mentored by Glynne. At the end of the series, it was announced that all '''contracts were being offered for renewal, as Rogan quoted the "dream team", however Glynne pulled out due to real life commitments. Series 8 For the eighth series, Rogan, Woods and Rey have confirmed they will be returning to the panel. In December 2016, it was confirmed that X Factor finalist Megan Chanel would be joining the panel for 2017. It was announced in November 2016 that '''Micki, the runner-up of Series 5, would be hosting this series. The series aired in January 2017 with the return of the Room Auditions (from the previous series). With the addition of Chanel, the panel proved to be extremely popular, however internal conflicts arose off-air, which led to Rogan commenting that "the panel has been conflicted, arguing and disagreeing. It's so sad because we have great chemistry, but not as a whole." For this series, Matt mentored The Boys, Jess mentored The Overs, Dan mentored The Girls, and Megan mentored The Groups. The series was eventually won by Kyan, mentored by Jess, with Bre.. as the runner up, mentored by Rey, and Ponte placing third, mentored by Jess. Series 9 It was been speculated that only Rey would be returning for Series 9, as Woods, Chanel and Micki were confirmed to not return for the ninth series, and Matt '''hinted that he may not wish to return. Rogan commented that, had Rey been available for this series, he would've mentored The Boys. Speculation around the replacement judges has included Vivas, Mykki Milan and Josh Manning for the male role, and female names dropped included Kieayna Idell, Ashley Monroe, Bre Chandler and Ruby Watts. In June 2017, it was announced that '''Rogan would remain in his judging role, and later on it was confirmed that Greeted, BritneySpears and CallTheShots would take the other judging spaces, where Greeted returned for the first time since Series 5. For the Summer 2017 series, it was confirmed that Micki '''would not be returning to host. It was announced in the June line-up exclusive that award winning reality show host '''Carl Jordyn would replace her. During the auditions,' '''latin-american pop sensation '''Josh Manning' stepped in for Matt, as he was ill. On one day, Matt's illness coincided with Greeted's absence from the panel, which was fulfilled by Dan Rey returning to step in. Greeted had commented that "depending on what she's doing next year", she may be returning for Series 10, however in September 2017 she confirmed that this was the case, along with Britney. Rogan has also confirmed that he will be staying on as a judge for the tenth series, however there has been no comments made by Kelly or Carl yet. In this series, Matt mentored the Girls, Kelly mentored the Groups, Britney mentored the Boys and Greeted mentored the Overs Series 10 It has been confirmed that a tenth series of The X Factor will be aired in Early or April 2018. Rogan and''' Britney''' have been confirmed as the judges returning for another consecutive series. Whilst Greeted and CallTheShots expressed interest in returning, they announced that they could not work on the panel beyond 2018, and subsequently resigned. Jess Woods commented that she would like to return for the tenth series along with Dan Rey, however only the latter returned alongside Kormani Vee. Sponsors For Series 4, Bubble Juice was confirmed as the sponsor for The X Factor. Therefore, the official beverage of the show was Bubble Juice, which every judge drank. In late 2015, the sponsorship was bought by Pepsi, who sponsored the show for the fifth series. For this series, much like the last, Pepsi was consumed by the judges. Currently, Dunkin' Donuts sponsor the show and each judge in Series 7 had their own beverage of choice: Matt drank Coke, the Jess drank Diet Coke and Dan drank Dr Pepper. In Series 8, when Chanel joined, her choice of beverage was Coke. For the ninth series, the judges' personalised beverages were scrapped and replaced with the renowned Dunkin Donuts coffee, however this series the introduction of the Dunkin Save '''meant that one performer was given a lifeline each week. Production Management From its inception, The X Factor was produced by '''Insignia, Rogan's private production company. Insignia are also known for the production of Got Talent. In 2017, Insignia announced they would be closing, and so production of The X Factor moved over to ITV, who have produced and directed the show from Series 9 onwards